


Club BLOOMING

by Kiwi (Neyumo), Yalys (MoiMoi)



Series: Club BLOOMING [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Bunny Boy, M/M, Pole Dancing, Stripclub AU, tsuzumizu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyumo/pseuds/Kiwi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Yalys
Summary: Tsuzuru is a rookie pole dancer at a strip club. He doesn't think much of it, and prefers not to think too much of what others think of him. It's all about the attitude on the stage.*this is more of an introduction to hopefully a longer series!**written for NSFW Week Valentine Edition Day 3 - Performance
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Mizuno Kaya
Series: Club BLOOMING [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156340
Kudos: 5
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Club BLOOMING

“How are your bruises?”

Tsuzuru was looking at his right side in the mirror, inspecting his torso for blue-yellow bruises left by the practice he’d been doing for a new routine on the pole. The question came from one of his seniors at the club he worked at. The man in question was a handsome twenty-something with dyed dark blond hair that fell in waves around his face, who was currently leisurely leaning against a pillar, only half-dressed in his own stage outfit.

“Mmh, better than before, but I guess I’ll be wearing something to cover them up,” Tsuzuru replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“Well, that’s to be expected…” His senior patted his shoulder. “I had my share of bruises and things when I was starting out.”   
  
Tsuzuru nodded, moving through the dressing room to his locker and picked out a thin white vest. The front ends he stuffed into his pants to keep them in place. In the back, the vest split open to show his lower back. He nodded. This would do.   
  
Additionally he clicked a bunny tail to the back of his white leather hotpants and put a headband with bunny ears on.   
  
Looking into a different, smaller mirror he studied his face. His hair was still a mess… Taking off the ears, he opened a pot of wax and straightened out his short front bangs. Maybe he should grow his hair out… definitely dye it again soon. His roots were showing.

About fifteen minutes to showtime. Well, Tsuzuru was still more of an opening act for other dancers, but he did his best to fulfill the expectations of the club’s director and the audience.    
  
He had warmed up before getting in costume, but did some last-minute stretches before stepping on stage. He could faintly hear the chatter from inside, which felt like a good sign. On bad nights, the crowd would be so thin there was nothing to hear. But club BLOOMING had been getting some attention lately, and their customer numbers seemed to be on the rise.   
  
He ignored the chatter from his coworkers around him, tried to calm himself down as much as he could. Because honestly, he was still nervous every time he performed.   
  
“Tsuzuru, you’re almost up.”  
  
He nodded. “Okay.”

The lights inside dimmed and Tsuzuru took his place, crouching down behind a screen. When the spot next to him went on, he lifted his head. Since the audience had a side view of his silhouette only, they’d definitely see the bunny tail and ears. He hopped a few times in this position, and when the music started he got up in a fluid motion, arching his back, stretching his arms upward, then turned slightly so he faced away from the audience. 

The screen dropped. The music stopped.

_ ‘All eyes are on you. That’s the attitude you need to stand on the stage.’ _   
  
Tsuzuru made them wait. Just long enough. Next he twisted his upper body to look over his shoulder with a smile and followed up with a swing of his hips as the music started to play again.   
  
He turned fully and walked towards the center of the stage, spreading his arms in a welcoming way.  _ This is for you.  _ Not really of course, but you can look as much as you want..

He wrapped one hand half around the pole and twirled lightly around it, then moved towards the edge of the stage.    
  
Chest pressed forward, he crouched down while his hands slid down his inner thighs, then when sitting on his knees he arched his back and lifted his hips. 

His right hand stretched out behind him completed the pose, until he sagged back down, with his fingers brushing his lips, neck and chest.   
  
At that moment he made his first eye contact with the audience. He smiled sweetly. Almost innocently, but not really. He was looking for someone who looked just a little uneasy. Maybe it was a little mean but he liked to make someone who’s new to this feel special.

Tsuzuru winked at a guy who was staring _ very _ hard, then got back up.   
  
The routine continued with a slower sensual dance, until he reached the other end of the stage. Tsuzuru had a feeling there were some newcomers. That was good, both for him and for the business. He let himself fall into a split and reached forward.  _ All right, you’re not here to see ballet moves, I know _ . But he had to show off something, right? Flexibility is hot too.

He fluidly swung his front leg back and continued to perform some floor-humping body rolls. It was about time to get to the pole. But first…   
  
He pushed himself off the floor and jumped off the stage with casual ease. There was a young man who had caught his eye. He looked like he felt he shouldn’t be looking at any lewd moves, and it was just too cute.

Tsuzuru blew some kisses around at other people, but stopped in front of the young man in question. They didn’t do lap dances, or at least not him, not yet. The timid young man barely dared to look. Tsuzuru tilted his head and smiled reassuringly, then took off his bunny ears, and placed them gently on the man’s head.   
  
Was he blushing? It was too dim to be sure.   
  
“Keep these for me.”   
  
Next he glanced at the man’s...companion who was looking at the whole scenario with mild amusement. Seemed like the cunning type. His face looked kind of familiar but could be his imagination. 

Tsuzuru smiled at him and turned to hop back on the stage. He flung his legs up and rolled backwards from his sitting position and stood up in one fluid motion.   
  
He nodded to the man he gave his ears to.  _ Real cute, that one. _

These were the guys he enjoyed performing for. He was still new at this, so anyone with more viewing experience would be able to tell. But Tsuzuru did his best. He was going to get better, too.  _ Watch me _ , he thought.  _ You won’t recognize me a year from now. _

He moved toward the pole and lifted his right hand up high, then let himself slide down, knees apart to show off his thighs - and more, face turned to the side. He let his hips roll a few times before coming back up and turning halfway around the pole.   
  
With his back to the audience, he swung his hips side to side, pushing his ass back on either side of the pole, teasing with his little bunny tail. Then he turned around, swung a leg around the pole and spun around it.   
  
Tsuzuru unhooked his leg and grabbed up higher with his second hand and made a cartwheel with his legs, from there continuing to perform his current routine. The air whisked his bare skin whenever he made any speedy moves, but he started to feel the burn.   
  
His routine wasn’t exactly complicated, but he’d minimized the times he would touch the floor by quite a bit over the past month. This was testing his strength considerably, yet he had to make it look easy. 

With both hands now close to each other, he swung one leg up, slowly spinning in a split against the pole. Then he hooked his leg again and let himself climb down for a spin that would bring him back to the floor. Arm out, he bowed low to a mild applause.    
  
It was only to be expected. He shouldn’t let it bother him.    
  
Tsuzuru elegantly jumped off the stage (he could feel the burn in his shoulders, all right), and went to the young man from before. He looked up at him with wide eyes, and Tsuzuru held out his hand, smiling softly as the other remembered the ears on his head.   
  
“Thank you for keeping them safe.”   
  
He put his ears back on, crawled back on stage, bowed one last time and then returned to the dressing room, swinging his hips as he walked..   
  
Once back he was greeted by the same guy, who gave him a fistbump. He had his outfit on too, and opposite to Tsuzuru he was all in black.    
  
“You did well. Looks like you’re getting more used to it.”   
  
Tsuzuru grinned a little. “Thanks. Trying my best out there.”

He enjoyed performing, even if he wasn’t one hundred percent comfortable yet. He’d never had the chance to perform before, when he was freeloading at the ballet school. His parents couldn’t afford lessons, but since the owner was a friendly neighbor, he allowed Tsuzuru to join and practice, but when the students in the class had shows, Tsuzuru was just backstage, helping out.

The comment meant a lot to him. He had a long way to go, and no real objective, but he found out that pole dancing was something he enjoyed doing, so he wanted to get better, and in the meantime be seen and get paid. Not a bad deal for a student.   
  
“Good luck, senpai,” he said softly.    
  
He took off his bunny tail, and went to get changed back into his casual clothes. It wasn’t particularly late, but since his part was over he was allowed to go back. Also because he was still in university, and he had classes in the morning. He left from the back door, and cycled back to his student dorm.

For a fleeting moment, the wide-eyed young man’s face appeared in front of him again and he smiled to himself. Did he make an impression on that guy? Would be nice if he had.    
  
  
***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please read Mizuno's POV as well! It's really good and he's just very very, very gay!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355576


End file.
